User talk:Wonderweez
Welcome! Congratulations on starting CookiePedia Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi Does the wiki have a IRC channel? If so,would the admins (me,you,Sea) be channel ops? I have a stick,and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok,maybe a little.... 00:21, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh,but will me you and Sea be the channel ops because we are the admins,or are we doing it a diffrent way? I have a stick,and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok,maybe a little.... 00:23, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh,okay. Can you also confirm my b-crat request? I have a stick,and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok,maybe a little.... 00:26, May 18, 2010 (UTC) No thanks, im fine --Ced1214 Hey I could be rollback, if you want me to. -- 01:47, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Request Can you give sysop to User:SeahorseBot? It is my bot, It need sit so it can do admin bot tasks. Thanks. [[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 21:22, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Demote Brookelas Please,demote Brook. Here is what he said to me on IRC: UR THE ****ER HERE. (I forgot the time it was). Gary the Gaget Dude 13:58, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Category:Ex4